


跨越时空的纸飞机

by kumosumi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumosumi/pseuds/kumosumi
Summary: 在伟大航路上的某个国家有这样一个传说，将思念的话语写在信纸上扔向天空，那份思念注定能够传达……到达那个国家的人们，会写下啥呢？
Kudos: 2





	跨越时空的纸飞机

纸飞机擦过他的耳尖，飘飘悠悠，终究坠落在他的足边。战国弯下腰拾起猝不及防地划破苍穹，浮现在自己视线内的纸飞机，指腹摩挲着飞机折叠得歪歪扭扭的机翼，皱了下眉头。

那不是一个常见的折法——或者说作为“老师”的人故意教了男孩一个奇怪又繁琐的折叠方式，折飞机的纸亦没经过精心裁剪，细细打量上面印满了仙贝的促销广告，甚至糊上了一个油乎乎的手指印。

“啊，糟糕……”察觉到男人投向自己的目光，将自己大半个身影藏匿在通往甲板的门后的金发男孩抬手抓了抓头发，像是做错了事一般，低下头迅速跑开。微凉的海风灌进男孩的衣袖，裤腿在离他脚踝有好几寸的地方晃荡着。衣角和裤子口袋上印着的白色小海鸥，随着他奔跑的姿势好似也在展翅飞扬。

得，又要给他买新衣服了。小孩子的身高简直跟春笋似的，一天一个样儿。

战国低头扫了一眼赤着脚在甲板上奔跑的金发男孩的背影，叹了口气思忖道。

也不知道这孩子到底喜欢什么，眼前的男孩鲜少直白的表达对事物的喜厌度。他只能在不断翻新的食谱和衣服图案中，管中窥豹般推理出男孩的喜好。不知是不是与自己相遇前的经历所致，又兴许是天性使然，男孩一直都安静而沉默，寡言少语得一度让海军众人怀疑他是不是不会说话，直到男孩平复下心情，用哭哑了的嗓子告知自己，他叫“罗西南迪”。

“喂，今天风浪很大，在甲板上奔跑很危险的！当心……摔……倒……”

“摔倒”二字还没从开口说话的一名海军嘴里蹦出，罗西南迪早已先一步脚底一滑，仰面摔在湿滑的甲板上，痛得眼眶溢满生理泪水。男孩小小的手心有余悸地抓住船上被海水打得一片湿滑的栏杆，颤颤巍巍地站起；说话的海军无奈地笑了一下，单手抱起他将他带离危险地带，随后放在了战国的身边。

“不好意思，给你添麻烦了。”罗西南迪嗓音怯怯地开了口，“谢谢你。”

“啊哈没事没事，不过这片海域风浪很大，像你这样的小孩子，还是回到房间里看看书比较安全哦。”

“……”男孩抬眼望了望说话的海军，又望了望站在自己身侧的战国先生，点了下头。在两人的目送下“不负众望”地再次在门口处上演平地摔。

是风浪太大导致船太颠簸了吧？

嗯一定是这样。

爬起来盘腿坐在门边地板上的罗西南迪如此想到。

“该死，这片海域风浪也太大了吧。”先前把罗西南迪抱离湿滑的甲板的海军一手压着头顶的帽子谨防被肆虐的海风吹飞，忍不住抱怨道，“云层压得很低，看起来随时会下暴雨。”

“就因为这片海域一直狂风暴雨，没有高水平的航海士带路极其容易卷入海流中迷失方向甚至丧生，所以前往下一个岛的海军和海贼都很少。不过那是一个非常漂亮又浪漫的国度，非常适合像你这样的小孩子前去玩耍。”门后走出一个男人的身影，一边咀嚼着仙贝一边朗声笑着，揉了揉罗西南迪的头发

“卡普，我们不是去度假的，我们是去办公事！”战国回头望向门后的人，狠狠皱眉。

“……哦对了，接下来我要说的，你一定要记住。”门后的人像是听不见战国的嗓音似的，自顾自对着罗西南迪说了下去。

“诶？”

“那个国家的仙贝，放眼整个伟大航路，排名也是遥遥领先的，一定要买几袋尝尝啊！零花钱不够的话就问战国要。”

“……”

我就知道这家伙绝对不会那么好心的跑来帮自己分担重任的！

伴随着卡普爽朗的笑声一并响起的，是战国先生不间断的骂骂咧咧。身旁的海军下属一脸见惯不怪的表情“哈”了一声，捂住了抱在怀里的罗西南迪的耳朵。

“骂人话罗西不要学哦。”

“哦。”

船头劈开一人多高的海浪，船身大幅度倾斜着。四溅的白浪与隐隐的雷鸣惹得罗西南迪的双耳一阵蜂鸣。蜷缩在年轻海军怀抱里的男孩不太舒服地“唔”了一声，抬手捂住了嘴，愈发将自己缩成一团。

“罗西？不舒服吗？”

“……”罗西南迪对上战国的视线，逞强地摇了摇头，然而紧紧捂着嘴怕自己下一秒因晕船吐出来的手一直没有垂下落回身侧。

果然把他着一起出海不是一个很好的决定吗？可是把这孩子留在总部拜托他人照顾，也总是放不下心来。

那个内心温柔又敏感的孩子会不会觉得，自己再度被冷酷无情的世界抛弃了呢？

“啊，是陆地！能看到陆地了！——罗西能看到吗？”年轻的海军眺望着前方的海面，欣喜地叫了一声；罗西南迪歪了下脑袋顺着对方手指的方向望去。

金发男孩并未有船上的成年海军们所盼望的那样发出欢快的叫喊并原地高高跳起，试着触碰前方岛屿天空上色彩斑斓的纸飞机。被战国先生抱回收养多日的罗西南迪依旧一言不发地静静眺望着归于平息的海面，然而他被刘海遮掩住的双眸里闪烁跳跃起了好奇的光芒，面庞上也浮现出一丝愉快的笑意。

“战国先生，是纸飞机呢。”

“嗯。这个国家的人们比起电话虫和送信的海鸥，更喜欢把写好的信纸折成纸飞机的样子朝天空扔出去，”战国微笑着对着面前小小的男孩子解释道，“所以这个城市的天空，每时每刻都有纸飞机在飞扬。”

“诶……”

“罗西也想试试吗？有不会写的字我能教你的。”

“……”罗西南迪沉默着望向战国没回答。

写信吗？写给谁？

温柔的父母已经不在了。

希望自己活着的人不在了。

谁都希望我赶紧去死。

“罗西……？”面前的男孩面庞上的笑容隐去，再度要哭出来的样子吓得战国一阵手忙脚乱。

“……我想写，但是她永远都收不到了……”

“收得到的，”战国认真地望进男孩溢满泪水的双眸，“我之前只说了一半，这个国家关于纸飞机还有一个风俗——他们相信只要将想对自己心中爱着，牵挂着的人说的话写在纸上，折成纸飞机朝天空用力扔出，那份心意终将会跨越时空和生死的界线传达给对方。”

“……”罗西南迪一知半解地点了下头，接过战国先生递到自己手上蘸了墨水的羽毛笔和仔细裁剪过的方方正正的彩色纸，提笔在纸上涂写着。

“诶这样就够了吗？”年轻的海军迟疑着，拦下了罗西南迪高举起手，将纸飞机朝空中扔掷而去的动作。

“诶，这样不行吗？”罗西南迪不安地眨了眨眼；年轻的海军愣愣地看着他，又看着战国，立在原地不知所措。

“小孩子想写什么都是他的自由，别干涉。——船已经靠岸了，准备登陆。”

“是！”年轻的海军干脆利落地敬了个礼，转身离开；战国的视线落在男孩手里折叠得歪歪扭扭，跟他之前捡到的那支一样折法奇怪又繁琐的纸飞机的机翼上。

——蓝得跟海水融为一体的彩色折纸上，被男孩涂画了一个红得耀眼的心。

“先生？先生！你手边的文件要被香烟点着了！”

“诶？啊啊啊啊！”坐在灯光昏暗的酒吧椅子上叼着烟想事情的青年被文件一角蹿起的火苗惊得差点像猫一样原地跳起，手肘撞翻了手边的柠檬苏打水，及时扑灭了燃烧的火阻止了一场火灾的发生，也不知道是幸运还是不幸。

“完蛋，我要被战国先生骂死了。”青年人拎着湿漉漉的文件一角，垂眼看着木桌上被火苗燎出而成的黑色抽象图案，哀叹一声，双手抱住了头。

“没事的，这桌子不是什么值钱货。”

“可是……”

“比起桌子，你这样放着不管，文件纸张会粘黏到一块的，”跟青年年龄相仿的酒保提醒道，“我的建议是把打湿的那些纸页一张一张分开铺在桌上吹干。——当然，我是绝对不会看的。”察觉到青年人的欲言又止，酒保补充上一句，余光撇了一眼毛手毛脚的青年，背过身去的同时暗中操碎了心。

青年夹着烟的那只手手臂上的伤痕还很新，覆盖在跟肤色近乎无差的陈年旧伤上。下巴附近贴着白色的OK绷，也不知道是刮胡子的时候笨手笨脚划伤了自己，还是在某次执行任务之时光荣负伤。

这样的人当海军，真的没问题吗？

“那个……刚刚，谢谢了。”青年似乎不善于跟人交际，不论是话语还是话题，都显得格外生硬而突兀，“桌子的事……”

“都说了没关系。你的红酒要喝完了，需要再开一瓶吗？”

“不用了，我只是在……”青年人顿了一下，自嘲一笑，香烟的白雾短暂地淹没他的面庞，又倏尔散开，“短暂地逃避现实而已。”

“我懂我懂，谁都有压力大不想工作的时候。”酒保整理着酒柜，玻璃酒瓶相碰的声响将酒保的话语撞得七零八碎。

青年人吐出吸进嘴里的烟，想反驳他逃避的才不是那种程度的现实，还有他明明很热爱工作。话到唇边又因工作任务的机密性咽了回去。

“没事你慢慢喝，”听着身后青年人大口吞咽这杯中的红酒的咕噜声和酒瓶搁在木头桌面的声响，背对着青年而站的酒保双手撑在吧台上，语气有些懒散，“红酒就是要慢慢品的啊。”

“会耽误你下班的。”

“没有的事，这间酒吧不打烊。——换班也是明早四点之后的事了，你就在这里放松一下心情吧海军小哥。”

“……”青年人闻言笑了一下，抬手将酒杯中续满红酒。他掐灭了指间的香烟，朝身后一面订满色彩斑斓的纸飞机的墙面张望去。他坐的位置距离那面墙很远，仅能大致猜测那兴许是酒吧的熟客给老板和店内工作人员的留言。

——又或许只是用于装饰。

“纸飞机啊……”他怀念似的低声道，啜了口杯中的红酒。

该说是巧合，还是命中注定呢？

八岁那年的自己，在纸飞机上涂画了一个红得耀眼的心；

二十二岁的自己，在亲哥哥那里即将获得的代号，亦是“红心”。

“抱歉，请问你有纸笔吗？我想写一封信。”

“有的，稍等。”

“我喝完这杯就得跟同事汇合了，能麻烦你帮我寄出去吗？”青年人将吹干的文件纸张重又按顺序排好叠堆在一起放在妥当的地方，大拇指指了一下折叠得一如既往地很糟糕的纸飞机。

“啊没关系，可是……”酒保迟疑地打量着纸飞机，又望了望单手托腮品着红酒的青年，“这样就够了吗？”

“啊，足够了。战国先生会懂的。”青年人笑道。

“中佐，你能不要前脚刚把那个胡作非为的海贼团从这座城市赶走，后脚就跑到这里来喝酒吗？”

“啊，被发现了……”青年人扭过身子望向酒吧门口的来者，懊恼地抓了下金色的发，不情不愿地从椅子上起身。他披上先前搁置在椅背上的海军制服，拿起文件后扭头冲着酒保绽开温和的笑容，“那封信就麻烦你了。”

“这个文件……该不会又被你打湿了吧？”身边的海军单手扶额，一脸“我就知道”的表情；青年人略显窘迫地笑了一下。

“我有好好吹干。”

“对了我们跟战国先生汇报完工作后，他跟你单独聊了啥，说了那么久。”

“……没什么，”青年人怔了一下后开了口，压低了帽檐，“不是什么要紧的事。”

——你真的决定要去吗，罗西？

——嗯。如果有谁能阻止多弗朗明哥，那也只能是当弟弟的我了。

——罗西，你……

——战国先生？

——……没什么，你有买仙贝吃吗？

——嗯。但是我更喜欢小米果哦，战国先生。

他现在是同为海军的同伴们口中的罗西南迪中佐，

他未来将会是唐吉诃德家族的“柯拉松”，

而他永远会是战国先生口中的“小米果”。

“所以又是像父亲一样絮絮叨叨的嘱咐吧？”

“就是这样。”

海风轻柔地拂过他的发丝，将一架架承载着思念的纸飞机送远。勾肩搭背谈笑的年轻海军们的手上提着装满仙贝的袋子在他们的大腿处晃荡。

如若有人好奇抬眼朝天空望去的话，飞过青年人头顶的纸飞机上，画着一个小小的红心。

“哇哦好棒！是纸飞机！上面的图案还是狮子！好酷！”

“是是是我们都看到了，你就算要去折纸飞机玩也请等到我们商量出一个集合地点好吗？”

橘色头发的航海士小姐单手叉腰重重叹气，另一只手狠狠地捏了下自家船长手感颇好的脸。

“不过这个国家的人折纸飞机不是用来玩的哦，路飞，”罗宾半抬起手，樱花色的纸飞机擦过她的发顶落在她的掌心。她纤细的手指将纸飞机翻了个面，瞥见了纸飞机上不知是何人写下的饱含思念的文字，“我在书里读到过，他们是用纸飞机来送信，或将思念等感情书写下，送给逝去的亲朋。”

“啊，不愧是博学的罗宾桑，好厉害！”

“什么啊，”路飞登时没了先前的兴趣，他双手背在脑后撇了撇嘴，“原来不是折纸飞机大赛。”

“呵呵，路飞对写信没兴趣的话，”罗宾扬起手臂，掌心里的纸飞机稳稳当当地重又飞翔在蓝天，“那我们写好的信，能拜托船长折成纸飞机扔出去吗？”

“哦哦，这个听起来很有趣！”路飞的脸上绽开了明朗欢快的笑容，高高跃起，“交给我吧！——娜美，我们找个地方吃饭并且来写信吧！特拉男也一起来吧！”

“船长，你不是要去书店买医学相关用书的吗？”

“那种事吃过饭再说吧贝波。”

“对不起……”白熊习惯性地低着头道歉，意料之中地换来了夏奇和佩金的吐槽。

这间酒吧上次这么闹腾，是什么时候呢？

伫立在吧台后的酒保轻手轻脚地搁下擦拭得一尘不染的玻璃酒杯，饶有兴趣地望向闹哄哄地闯进酒吧，噼里啪啦点了一堆酒水和食材，在吧台前的椅子上坐成一排的客人们。为首的两个人一个手上动作不停地往嘴里塞着肉，满脸洋溢着幸福和开朗的笑容；另一个高瘦的青年人像是戴草帽的小子的对立面一般，从进酒吧那一刻起到现在一言不发，沉默着咀嚼着面前的蛋黄酱金枪鱼饭团。而他们二人各自的同伴分别坐在了两人的左手或右手边，互相碰杯欢呼喊叫着。

“啊山治，你抽烟的时候把桌子烧焦了啊。”吃饱喝足的路飞懒洋洋地趴在木质长桌上，敏锐地发现了什么，叫喊起来。

“哈？”叼着烟的草帽团厨师讶异地垂下眼，在他右手食指处的木头桌面上，残留着一个被火焰烧焦的，不规则的痕迹。

“那个痕迹是很久前来这边喝酒的客人不小心留下的，”酒保留有薄茧的手摩挲过木桌上的焦痕，“那个时候我才22岁，刚刚开始当酒保。”

“所以大概是……”乌索普目测了下酒保的年龄，“20年前的事情了？”

“17年前，确切的说。——总之不是你们的错，别担心这个。”

“哦哦。——对了，在信纸上写下思念的话语，折成纸飞机后扔出去，逝去的人真的能收到吗？”

“你在说什么啊乌索普，那种事当然是真的啊！”路飞生气地打断乌索普的话，“好，我决定了，我也来写信！”

“等等，如果你真的要写的话，不止一封吧，”索隆忍不住出声提醒道，“你只打算写给艾斯吗？那萨博呢？”

“诶——”路飞拖长了音歪了下头，表情显得有些泄气，“我还想写给香克斯来着……要写三封信的话果然有些麻烦啊……”

果然写信，特别是写下思念的话语这种矫情的事，怎么看都觉得跟他们那种在海上肆意挥洒汗水、鲜血、欢笑与泪的热血男儿不配。

特别是草帽当家的。

罗侧目凝眸路飞皱成一团的脸，缄默良久的他终于看不下去般开了口。

“他们仨，有没有都喜欢的东西？”

“唔，都喜欢的……啊对了派对！不论是哥哥们还是香克斯都很喜欢的！”

“那么草帽当家的就在纸上画一些派对上的酒水和食物寄给他们如何？反正也没说一定得写字。收信人那边同时写上三个人的名字就好，这样就只需写一封了。”

“哦哦这是个好主意！”

“呦嚯嚯嚯，那我就用这张信纸来写乐谱好了。”

“啊啦，真是个不错的提议呢特拉男，”罗宾踱步到罗的身旁，她温和地笑着瞄了一眼受到罗的话语启发，用小蹄子往信纸上印着樱花图案的乔巴，又把视线重又投落在罗的身上，“需要纸笔吗？”她的手里捏着一支蘸了红色彩墨的羽毛笔，和数张色彩斑斓的信纸。

“多谢了，妮可当家的。”

死亡外科医生绘着文身的手接过妮可.罗宾递来的纸笔，却久久未在信纸上落笔。他轻叹口气，转手将纸笔递给了身侧的同伴。

“船长你不写吗？”

“啊，还没想好写什么，”死亡外科医生交织着十指，偏了下头，“你们先写吧。”

“不过沃尔夫同时收到那么多信也会很困扰吧？”

“不一定，说不定他巴不得呢。”佩金对上夏奇的眼神后笑着回道。

两个人，加上一只白熊，你一言我一语的提醒着同伴将他们的冒险尽数写在几张巴掌大小的方形纸片上，险些没地写却亟待加上的一句“你也请好好注意身体，定期锻炼身体，按时享用三餐”这种医嘱般的话语一看就是出自插了一句嘴，当医生的红心海贼团船长之口。

“你这不是有想好要写什么吗？”

“你们的船长大概是要写给另一个人吧。”酒保淡淡地扬了下唇角，将一杯蜂蜜水放在一边抱怨自家船长，一边手忙脚乱地埋头补上文字的白熊面前；白熊感激不尽地连胜道谢。

“对了，关于酒保当家的之前提到的那个冒冒失失的客人，”罗想到了什么开了口，“能麻烦再详细说说吗？”

“你也觉得抽烟能把桌子烧焦很不可思议吧？”酒保一边清洗着餐盘，一边抽空回答着罗的疑问，“他好像在为什么事情烦恼着，香烟点着了文件纸都没有察觉，等反应过来的时候桌面上就留下了这样的痕迹。”

“文件？”

“啊，说起来你们可能不信，他看起来毛手毛脚缺根筋，笑容也腼腆又温柔，但他确实是一名海军，似乎还跟战国先生关系不错。”

“战国先生是指……”乌索普瑟瑟发抖，“我们知道的那位吗？”

“他是一个人来的吗？”

“嗯，孤单一个人坐在吧台前喝完一瓶红酒，写了一封信折成纸飞机拜托我寄出去后，就离开了。”酒保擦拭干净餐盘上的水渍，低垂下眼，“我不知道他的名字，他也没再来过这里。可能是因为我俩年龄相仿的缘故吧，我还挺希望再见到他，请他喝一杯的。”

“……”先前一直问话的死亡外科医生倏尔陷入沉默，闭了下眼压低了自己斑点帽子的帽檐。

“他不会再来了……”

——酒保听到那位死亡外科医生极力隐掩着悲伤，用只有他才能听到的音量低声道。

“这样啊……”

他没有去问那位死亡外科医生是否知道些什么，那位只来过一次的金发青年海军发生了什么。

既然选择了在大海上书写着他们的梦想和冒险的篇章，海军也好，海贼也罢，都将生死一事抛掷在脑后。

为同伴，为梦想，为心中所怀的“正义”而战。

大海永远是这样——残忍而又温柔。

人世间亦如此。

“路飞，你那是什么折法啊？”

“奇怪吗？爷爷就是这样教我们的。”坐在吧台前椅子上的路飞眨巴着眼望向弗兰奇，“虽然折法有些复杂但是折好后造型很酷，也能飞很远！——你看！”草帽小子得意地伸长了自己的手臂，对着同伴亮出手里折叠得小巧精致的纸飞机。

硬要说缺点的话……

纸飞机上涂画着的说是酒瓶和肉的东西……画风实在是太一言难尽。

“噢噢好酷！”乔巴两眼放光地一脸崇拜地看着路飞，试着回忆自家船长的折纸步骤，“……先这样，然后下一步是……咦，好像不对？”

“你方向折反了，应该向下。”红心海贼团的船长单手撑着头，出声提醒；草帽团除了路飞以外的众人略感惊讶地转向他。

“特拉男居然也会这种奇怪又复杂的折法吗？”

“我认识的一个人，恰巧也是这么折的而已。”

“给，这是你的。”

“我没有点红酒吧？”提笔欲在信纸上写些什么的死亡外科医生瞅一眼冷不丁推到自己面前的红酒瓶，一时间怔住。

“我请你的。”酒保轻声道，怀念般地看着面前的青年人将纸飞机按照记忆里金发青年人的手法步骤折叠。

“这样就够了吗？”他像多年前一样问道，只不过语气不再带着迟疑，而是染上了些许温柔的笑意。

问话的对象也从金发的青年海军，变为手背和胸口等处刺满了大片刺青的黑发青年人。

不变的是应答人的回答，和眼里浅浅的笑意。

“足够了。”

柯拉先生会懂的。

——那随时都能划破云层的机翼上，画着一颗耀眼得仿佛在燃烧跳跃的红心。


End file.
